


Wisło moja, Wisło szara

by Filigranka



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, relacje w tle przypadkowe nieistotne dwa zdania na ich temat ale jakieś są
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Wariacja na temat legend o Wandzie.Pisane na Fikaton na Mirriel, czyli tak jakby ociupinkę trochę pod presją czasu.





	Wisło moja, Wisło szara

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest z pieśni ludowych, ale mi akurat chodziło po głowie to opracowanie na chór Henryka Mikołaja Góreckiego.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqnH4P0nTBo
> 
> Milion rzeczy mi się tu nie podoba, ale fikaton polega na pisaniu w 24h wszak. I jeszcze z dodatkowym wyzwaniem, żeby codziennie w innym fandomie, jak się uda. Wiecie, jak reaguję na dodatkowe wyzwania, nie? I tak to jest, jak człowiek próbuje być kreatywny, rzucić sobie wyzwanie, nie, nie idziemy po linii najmniejszego oporu. Nie, zostaw to torture porn z dowolnymi ulubionymi bohaterami albo kopanie Huksiątka. I tak to się kończy.
> 
> Wariacja na temat legendy o Wandzie. Wersji tej legendy jest w sumie parę, nie tylko ta, którą wszyscy znamy, ta już najbardziej propagandowa (w sumie nie wiem, czemu, ta czeska, że kobita staje do boju i chłopów gromi, a potem się rzuca w wodę i pogańskim bóstwom poświęca, jest nawet propagandowo lepsza. ktoś coś gromi, a nie za coś umiera). Ponieważ to tylko wariacja, to nawet nie udaję, że tu nie ma anachronizmów. Jest dużo. Nie ma za to stylizacji.

Dziecię ludzi – chociaż nie, już nie, już młoda ludzka kobieta. Włosy jak spłowiałe zboże, oczy jak jesienne niebo, usta jak maki. Ładne, ale nic niezwykłego. To w królewskiej białości płci, miękkości dłoni, dumnej postawie, w ciężkich od haftów szat i brzęczących bransoletach mógł kryć się pewien urok.  
     Nie miała z sobą tych złotych krzyży, nawet tego malutkiego, który, jak donosili wierni, był po matce, z którym nie rozstawała się nigdy. Dobrze. Duchy mogły uznać, na razie, że przychodzi w pokoju i prawdzie. Po prośbie.  
     Pani rzeki i tak zamierzała tej prośbie odmówić, ale co się szkodziło pobawić? Wysłuchać? Od tak dawna władcy nie przychodzili do niej po poradę i pomoc, od tak dawna już nie dostała porządnej, królewskiej ofiary, co najwyżej skrawki rzucane przez chłopów. Dobrze będzie – przypomnieć sobie. Okazać pański gniew.  
     Powinna była dostać to dziecko, pannę, już dawno, nimby tydzień od urodzenia minął, powinni włączyć ją do dworu Pani, z całym ceremoniałem. Oddać wodzie. A czy źle by tu jej było? Czyż nie dostałaby łaski wiecznego życia i wiecznej zaszczytnej służby? W czy ktoś z jej praciotek, prawujów, prastryjów narzekał, mieszkając w pałach z wodorostów i kamieni? Czy któryś choćby westchnął z żalem, nie rozkoszą, gdy wplatała pokryte lśniące łuską palce w ich włosy, gładziła uda, zostawiała ślady ostrych, rybich ząbków na piersi? Tej pannie też byłoby tutaj dobrze, w tym pysznym orszaku. Wywracałaby rybackie łodzie, porywała wrzaskliwe dzieci, igrała z co ładniejszymi rybakami.  
     Ale Pani odebrano należną ofiarę, bo król, postradawszy rozum, ożenił się z ciemnowłosą kobietą z broszą w kształcie obcej ryby na piersi, złotym krzyżykiem w palcach. Pani nie znała jej bóstwa i wcale nie zamierzała go poznawać – wszystko, co jej trzeba było wiedzieć, to tyle, że tamto wypowiedziało jej wojnę, że król zaprzestał składania ofiar, przegnał precz jej kapłanów, a tych, co żądali oddania jego pierworodnej rzece, nad tą samą rzeką poderżnął gardło.  
     Poderżnął gardło! Krew spuścił w wodę! Zbrukał! O, wielkim był gniew Pani, szeroki jak rzeka, i wielką była zaraza, która tego samego lata spustoszyła miasto, zabierając samą królową. Lud się burzył. Król był nieugięty. Woda barwiła się krwią i pęczniała od trupów, aż wszystkim wodnym duchom mieszało się w głowach, pływali zakosami, wpadali w wiry, śpiewali głupie, buntownicze piosenki. Pani, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się zająć problemami wewnętrznymi, a nie nadal dziesiątkować mieszkańców miasta.  
     — Niedopuszczalne — szeptała do ucha najstarszej siostrze obecnego króla; tamta nadal, choć już z piąta dekada szła, tak pięknie się płoszyła, ledwie ją dotknąć językiem.  
     — Ach, Pani — odpowiadały jej wargi, sine, szare jak mokry nadrzeczny piach — dałaby Dola, żebyśmy narodzili się w innej kolejności, ja nigdy nie śmiałabym cię tak zasmucić.  
     Spoliczkowała ją. W tej myśli także był przecież bunt, już nawet tu, w jej własnych komnatach! A następnego dnia zesłała na miasto swojego najpotężniejszego sługę, żmija, który lubił się wylegiwać na śliskich, wilgotnych kamieniach, sypiać w nadrzecznych grotach. Ona się zajmie sprawami królestwa, on niech zaś pazurami, ogniem i sprytnym, gadzim językiem wynegocjuje kolejny traktat między bóstwami a ludźmi.  
     Sprawy królestwa się, owszem, ułożyły. Ale żmij nie wrócił, podstępem zwabiony, niby na to narady, i pokonany, jak donieśli już bardzo nieliczni, bardzo starzy wierni, znakiem baranka. Znak miał podobno wielką moc, nie jednej dziedziny, ale jakby wszystkich naraz, w sobie skupioną. Bóstwo podobno bardzo stare. Całkiem obce. Mówiło obcym językiem, żadnym z tych, które Pani słyszała przez długie przepływy swego życia. A słyszała wiele, wiele widziała ludów, wieloma imiona była przyzywana.  
     — Mówią — szeptali, niemal po same usta zanurzeni w wodzie — że to jest bóstwo, które pożera wszystkie inne bóstwa, bóstwo, które pożera własnego syna i karmi nim swoich wyznawców.  
     Bzdury, pomyślała Pani. Bóstwa pożerały co najwyżej wyznawców i karmiły się tymi ofiarami. Po cóż byłoby dawać samego siebie, cząstki własnej mocy, tym marnym cieniom? Toż one zaraz i tak przemijają.  
     — Mówią, że ci, którzy pożerają mięso tego syna, piją jego krew, wysysają szpik, że ci nie przeminą nigdy, chociażby umarli.  
     Tym większe bzdury. Jakież bóstwo tworzyłoby sobie taką konkurencję? Dwór Pani był dworem utrzymywanym przez nią i jej mocą. Zasypiał z nią, gdy potrzebowała odpoczynku, jeśli kiedykolwiek jej moc wyschnie, to i jej ludu nic zostanie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znudzona skinie ręką, to wszystkie te uwijające się po dworze duchy zamienią się w zgniłe, rozpadające trupy. Bóstwo, które rozdawałoby wieczność, bezsensownie marnotrawiłoby zasoby.  
     Powiedziała wtedy, że to bzdury i wierni nie zaprzeczyli, ale sama czuła, że ze strachu, nie przekonania. A teraz, proszę, oto, jaki tryumf. Zbuntowany król umarł, a jego córka, rok nie minął od pogrzebu, przychodzi do Pani na rozmowy. Nawet jeśli bez świty kapłanów, nawet jeśli tylko jeden starzec, mamroczący byle jak, mylący z niepamięci słowa, dokonał rytuału. Nawet jeśli był środek nocy i królowa przyszła niemal po kryjomu.  
     To nawet lepiej. Sytuacja musi być trudna. Pomoc pilnie potrzebna. Pani domyślała się zresztą powodu. Woda wszystko niesie – towary, zarazy, ludzi, trupy, wieści. Zwłaszcza wieści. Zwłaszcza te o armiach, armiach pełnych takich samych krzyży, jaki przywlokła za sobą ta przeklęta suka, której szczenię stało tutaj i zamierzało skamleć.  
     Nawet dla Pani była to sytuacja, przyjemność, rzadko się trafiająca. Mogła okazać...  
     — Żądam waszej pomocy w walce z Niemcami.  
     Przyjemność zniknęła, natychmiast zastąpiona przez gniew. Rzeka zafalowała, sięgnęła przybyszom do kolan, zamoczyła suknie. Starzec zadrżał. Królowa ani trochę.  
     — Diabelskie sztuczki. — Skrzywiła się, zrobiła gest ręką. — Ale i z demonami można się układać przeciwko tym silniejszym, a te z demonów, które potrafią się same w znaki pańskie ustroić i na nie pierzchać, one są najsilniejsze. Nie wiem, który z nich opętał mojego kuzyna, ale przeciwko niemu i w obronie moich ludzi mogę... nawet i z lokalną zmorą.  
     — Ty mnie masz za byle zmorę? Mnie, Panią...  
     — Możesz być choćby panią samych piekieł. Jednego tylko znam nad sobą Pana i on mnie przed tobą obroni, w życiu i śmierci. W Jego imię nakazuję ci...  
     — Mnie nic nie można nakazać.  
     Królowa chyba się zawahała. Westchnęła.  
     — Ano, daleko mi jeszcze do świętości, daleko mi jeszcze do tego, żebym złym duchom rozkazywała... Nie dano mi, nawet teraz. A takem się... W pokorze żyć trzeba. W pokorze. Cóż. — Znów uniosła podbródek, spróbowała spojrzeć Pani prosto w oczy; daremny trud, ta się po prostu wzniosła wyżej, wyżej, aż słup wody stał wysoki jak drzewa. — W takim razie targować się wypada.  
     O. Czyli cało to jarmarczne przedstawienie to miał być tylko taki wstęp do handlu, stroszenie piórek. Drobiazg jak roztopy, markujący prawdziwą siłę – jak powódź. Pani prawie się roześmiała w duchu, że takiemu czemuś się urazić dała ona, stara, mądra, cierpliwa! A skruszyć taką pychę, taką obcą, skażoną tym nieznanym bóstwem duszę – o, to będzie przyjemność nie rzadka, lecz pierwsza. Na żadne inne pisanie się nie zgodzi, żadnej inne zapłaty ani ofiary nie przyjmie, obiecała sobie Pani. Ale, oczywiście, każdy rozmowy trzeba zaczynać z zapasem. W tym jest przyjemność targowania.  
     — Prosić — poprawiła z naciskiem. — I obiecywać ofiary. Cóż, za taką rzecz wielką nic mniej niż przywrócenia moich kapłanów, postawienia mi kaplic i tuzina dziewcząt oraz chłopców żądać nie mogę ani nie chcę... Ale korne błaganie, któż wie? Potrafi serca nawet bogów wzruszyć.


End file.
